Memories
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Kisah-kisah dari komik Hoshin Engi. Mungkin mengharukan, mungkin nggak. Baca boleh nggak baca juga kagak papa. Reviewnya wajibb!


Hi, para pembaca! Maaf kalo bikin fanfict gajelas dari anime yang mungkin para pembaca sekalian ga kenal. Jelas aja, secara ini aja anime yang diangkat dari komik serial mingguan 'Weekly Shonen Jump' (di Jepang) terbitan banyak taon yang lalu. Ihihi... tapi ceritanya keren banget lho! Kalo mau baca, pinjem aja komiknya ditempat rental komik. Mungkin ada. Aku sengaja bikin fict ini buat kenang-kenangan si Fugen, chara favoriteku. Oke. Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Ryuu Fujisaki-sensei si kepala bintang (baca komiknya di bagian side story Dangai Zeppeki Ima Izuko/Tebing Curam Karang Terjal. Pasti ada)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Tragedy

-

Memories :

Best Friend

-

Berawal dari kisah tentang sejarah dunia manusia dan dunia sennin doushi (sennin = orang yang udah tamat belajarnya & udah punya murid, doushi = orang yang masih belajar & muridnya sennin. Sennin & doushi = penyihir atau semacamnya. Yah, baca aja di komiknya kalo mau!) atas langit. Kehadiran seorang sennyo siluman bernama Dakki yang telah diusir dari dunia sennin mulai meresahkan dunia manusia. Perburuan manusia dan perbudakan manusia terjadi dimana-mana. Rakyat kecil tertindas dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sedangkan Dakki yang mempengaruhi yang sang kaisar, Zhou, terus berfoya-foya bersama kawanannya didalam istana.

Salah satu pihak dunia sennin yaitu Gunung Kun Lun, bermaksud menaklukkan Dakki dan menyegelnya ke Hoshindai—menara segel dewata—serta membaharui dunia manusia yang telah rusak akibat ulahnya. Pimpinan Kun Lun, Genshi Tenson, menunjuk murid langsungnya yang bernama Taikoubou untuk melaksanakan tugas penyegelan Dakki—Hoshin Project.

Taikoubou berniat membentuk kekaisaran baru—negeri Zhou—untuk menggantikan negeri Yin yang dipimpin kaisar Zhou dan mencari sekutu untuk menaklukkan Dakki. Namun, tak disangka-sangka muncul seorang doushi sakti lulusan Pulau Jin Ao dari pihak Yin yang menentang niat Taikoubou yaitu Bunchuu sang Taishi negeri Yin. Pertarungan sengit Taikoubou melawan Bunchuu pun terus berlanjut.

Hingga akhirnya, Bunchuu mengerahkan Pulau Jin Ao—salah satu dunia sennin yang dihuni oleh para siluman—untuk menyerbu Gunung Kun Lun. Peperangan besar terakhir dunia atas langit antara manusia dan siluman pun dimulai. Meriam-meriam dari masing-masing kubu berbenturan dan menyebabkan banyak kerusakan. Saat Kun Lun terdesak, tiba-tiba Gunung Kun Lun menabrakkan diri ke meriam penghancur Jin Ao sebelum Kun Lun diledakkan oleh Jin Ao.

Demi melawan musuh, Taikoubou—yang berperan sebagai panglima perang Kun Lun—menyusun strategi untuk membentuk kelompok-kelompok yang berisi 2-3 orang sendou—singkatan sennin dan doushi—untuk menyusup ke dalam Pulau Jin Ao dan menyerangnya dari dalam.

Tim F yang terdiri dari Taikoubou, Suupuushian, dan Fugen Shinjin berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari Juttenkun(10 bangsawan langit Jin Ao). Kini mereka berniat menggertak Bunchuu dengan berniat menghancurkan tungku penggerak Pulau Jin Ao agar Bunchuu muncul. Taikoubou dan Fugen berniat menjadi umpan Bunchuu sementara Suupuushian kembali ke gunung Kun Lun untuk membantu memulihkan para sendou Kun Lun yang terluka parah dan mengantar mereka ke tungku penggerak untuk menyerbu Bunchuu bersama-sama.

Di tempat tungku penggerak Pulau Jin Ao...

"Hei, Bou-chan, masih ingat?" kata Fugen pada sahabat yang ada disampingnya itu. "Kira-kira 30 tahun yang lalu kita juga pernah naik Koukin seperti ini, ya!"

"Oooh... memang pernah" jawab Taikoubou setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dirinya dan Fugen sudah semakin dekat dengan tungku penggerak Pulau raksasa itu berkat Koukin Rikishi yang mereka tumpangi. "Tapi kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba?"

Fugen terkikik geli mengingat masa lalunya semasa di Perguruan bersama sahabatnya itu. "Setelah mencampurkan obat tidur pada makanan Yang Mulia Genshi Tenson, kita mencuri Koukin dan pergi main ke dunia manusia, ya!" kenangnya. Taikoubou hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku jadi terkenang kembali..." ujarnya lagi. Ia menunduk menatap paopei yang digenggamnya sedaritadi dengan tatapan kosong. "...masa-masa yang indah tanpa peperangan."

Hening sejenak. Sennin berambut biru cerah itu masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada Taikoubou sambil berkata, "Hei, kamu lapar tidak? Kurasa sebentar lagi Bunchuu akan tiba, jadi kita tunggu saja sambil mengisi perut."

"OOH... onde-onde wijen!" sahut Taikoubou semangat. Ia menyerobot kotak itu dan memakan semua onde-ondenya.

KRIING!!, telepon yang ada di Koukin Rikishi itu berdering. Taikoubou mengangkatnya kemudian berbincang-bincang sebentar. Lalu ditutup lagi.

"Baguus!" sahutnya dengan senyum yang full. Sekarang mereka sudah benar-benar sampai di tungku penggerak yang berukuran besar itu. "Ayo maju, Fugen! Setelah menggertak Bunchuu tadi, sekarang kita dan tungku penggerak ini akan jadi umpan untuk memancing keluar Bunchuu dan menghajarnya sama-sama. Yang lainnya juga sebentar lagi pasti tiba. Kalau posisi Bunchuu sudah jelas, ketololan tercerai-berainya kekuatan tempur pun bisa dihindari..."

"Eh... Lho...? Lho, kok...?" Tiba-tiba mata Taikoubou terasa kabur. Badannya lemas. Rasa kantuk yang dahsyat tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Maaf Bou-chan..." Fugen bangkit dan menatap Taikoubou yang terbaring setengah mati menahan kantuknya. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari sekujur tubuh Taikoubou. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan kantuknya dan menatap balik wajah sennin berhati lembut itu. "Da... dasar kamu! Ja...jangan-jangan onde-onde tadi diisi..."

"Obat tidur yang sama dengan yang waktu itu kita berikan pada Yang Mulia Genshi Tenson, lho! Hohoho..." lanjut Fugen sambil tertawa licik. Ia melompat turun dari atas Koukin Rikishi ke atas tungku penggerak. Kemudian tersenyum pada Taikoubou. "Hingga semuanya tiba, tak perlu bertahan berdua. Kalau sekadar bertahan, 2 orang atau 1 orang sama saja. Umpannya cukup satu orang saja, kok! Nah, sekarang pergilah Koukin Rikishi!"

Koukin pun terbang menjauh sesuai perintah Fugen. Sementara, Taikoubou tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Fugen... Dasar bodoh!"

"Ini sudah cukup. Bou-chan masih punya musuh yaitu Dakki. Ia harus tetap hidup!" katanya. Koukin tumpangannya tadi sudah tidak terlihat.

**Fugen's POV**

_Wah, hawa Chi disekitar sini sedang dipenuhi angkara. __Jangan-jangan dia sudah datang!_

Ia bersiap siaga dan waspada penuh.

BLAAR!!!, planet-planet yang ada disekitar tungku penggerak hancur lebur berantakan. Efek dari serangan paopei cambuk terlarang—kinben—milik orang itu. Bunchuu sudah datang!

DRUAG!!, Taikoubou menusuk kakinya sendiri dengan paopeinya—Dashinben. "Eeergh..." Sekuat tenaga menjaga kesadarannya yang kian menipis.

"Ja...Jangan sampai... tertidur!"

BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAARR!, ditempat tungku penggerak, Fugen menyambut kedatangan Bunchuu dengan berusaha bersikap tenang. Dan muncullah Bunchuu dengan tunggangannya—Reiju Kokukirin. "Dimana Taikoubou?"

"Taishi Negeri Yin, Bunchuu..." panggil Fugen dengan segenap keberanian. Ia sadar kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan lawan yang sangat kuat. "Aku benci dengan pertikaian. Tak bisakah kita selesaikan dengan saling bicara?"

Bunchuu menatap Fugen dengan aura membunuh. Ia mengamati pria itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mempersilakan musuhnya berbicara.

"Terimakasih..." kata Fugen.

"Bunchuu..." panggilnya lagi. "Mengapakah Tuan bersikukuh pada negeri Yin hingga sejauh itu? Akibat ulah Dakki, negeri Yin telah kehilangan kepercayaan rakyat. Pewaris tahta kaisar pun telah tiada. Pastinya karena Tuan telah 300 tahun lebih mengabdi sebagai dewa pelindung negeri Yin. Menurutku, penyebabnya ada berbagai macam hal. Tapi, sudah kenyataannya, negeri Yin telah menjelang akhir. Arus sejarah secara pasti tengah berpaling pada negeri Zhou. Karena itu, aku menyarankan, mari kita semua menyatukan kekuatan, menaklukkan Dakki, dan membersihkan dunia manusia. Setelah itu, kita bersumpah tidak akan pergi ke dunia manusia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana?"

Bunchuu tersenyum. "Fugen Shinjin, pada setiap orang terdapat yang namanya prioritas. Dan bagiku, negeri Yin menduduki urutan pertama. Hingga sejauh ini, yang aku mengerti adalah bahwa pada saat ini pun Jin Ao dan Kun Lun tak melakukan sesuatu hal pun demi negeri Yin. Makanya, akan kuruntuhkan. Mengapa kau atau Taikoubou tidak memahami susunan rencana sesederhana ini?"

"Ternyata alasanmu muncul setelah begitu lama adalah untuk merencanakan tipu muslihat kehhancuran kedua belah pihak dengan membuat Kun Lun dan Jin Ao saling bertarung?!"

"Tepat sekali! Karena Juttenkun telah berseteru denganku dan hati Yang Mulia Tsuuten Kyoushu (pimpinan Pulau Jin Ao) pun telah mati. Pada akhirnya aku bisa memanfaatkan orang-orang bodoh itu dan pulau ini untuk menghancurkan dunia sennin" jawab Bunchuu.

Fugen menggeram penuh emosi. "Itu kejam! Apa tak ada rasa hutang budi pada tempat yang sudah mendidikmu ini?"

"Meskipun ada, tapi negeri Yin masih lebih penting!" Bunchuu mulai mengerahkan paopei cambuk terlarangnya. "Pembicaraan selesai, Kun Lun Juunisan (12 bangsawan langit Kun Lun) Fugen Shinjin! Lenyaplah beserta dunia atas langit yang tak berguna ini!!"

BLAAR! BLAAR!!, Bunchuu terus menyerang sampai-sampai menghancurkan tungku penggerak pulau Jin Ao. Kerusakan pada tungku itu membuat Pulau Jin Ao semakin turun ke permukaan tanah. Fugen berusaha bertahan dengan membuat tubuhnya terbungkus lapisan anti-gravitasi. Butir-butir nuklir yang bercahaya muncul disekeliling Bunchuu dan kemudian meledak. Tapi Bunchuu bisa menghindarinya dengan sempurna.

"Kau boleh juga, ya!"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh berniat menghancurkannya, tanpa ragu sampai-sampai menghancurkan tungku penggerak segala. Tapi, Bunchuu, kau takkan bisa menyegel aku ke Hoshindai. Telah terjadi daya tolak. Cambuk terlarangmu takkan bisa menjangkau diriku" kata Fugen sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

Bunchuu mendesah. "Begitu, ya...?!"

"Eh—?!" Tiba-tiba darah bercipratan keluar dari tubuh Fugen. Bahu kiri dan kakinya terluka.

Sementara Taikoubou yang sedang menyusul ke tempat Fugen...

"Fugen... Jangan terburu-buru, Fugen!!"

**Fugen's POV**

_Gawat! Pertahanannya tidak mempan!_

"Wahai Fugen Shinjin, aku ingin bertanya" kata Bunchuu begitu menghentikan serangannya. "Kenapa kau bermaksud meloloskan Taikoubou dan bertarung melawanku seorang diri? Apakah kau bisa menghentikanku seorang diri?"

"..." Fugen tersenyum. "Mungkin saja, ya..."

"BOHONG!!!" tepis Bunchuu. "Kau pasti berpikir supaya hanya Taikoubou saja yang bertahan hidup, kan!!? Kemudian kau sendiri sedang memancing diriku demi sekutumu yang nanti akan datang. Meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri!!"

Ia menghela napas. "Kalian ini tidak mengerti juga... apa kau ingin mengatakan, bila jumlahnya bertambah, kau bisa menaklukkan aku? Apa kau begitu bodohnya bertekad bahwa hal tersebut bisa dilakukan?" Bunchuu bersiap menyerang lagi.

**Fugen's POV**

_Bagaimana pun caranya, harus mengulur wa__ktu... sampai semuanya datang..._

Tiba-tiba butir-butir cahaya putih lagi-lagi bermunculan disekeliling Bunchuu. "KALAU SEMUANYA SUDAH DATANG, KAMI PASTI BISA MENAKLUKKANMU!!!' teriak Fugen sekeras-kerasnya.

DUUAAAARR!!!

"Serangan langsung yang jitu. Paling tidak akan menyebabkan sedikit kerusakan, kan?!" kata Fugen, senyumnya melebar begitu berhasil meledakkan Bunchuu. Tempat itu dipenuhi kepulan asap. Semakin lama semakin menipis dan terlihat bayangan sesuatu...

"It...ITU!!! Sama sekali tidak terluka...??!!!" katanya shock begitu melihat Bunchuu yang masih duduk tegap diatas tunggangannya tanpa ada luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya.

"Selisih kekuatan adalah hal yang tak berbelas kasih, ya!" kata Bunchuu dengan nada tenang. Kini ialah yang tersenyum. "Dengan kasihan, kuberitahu satu hal ini saja—aku tak memiliki titik lemah! Andaikan berapa orang pun yang datang, akan sia-sia."

Tubuh Fugen seketika gemetar. Rasa takutnya terhadap Bunchuu semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Mengerikan!_

"Baiklah, Fugen Shinjin!" Bunchuu mengangkat cambuk ditangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi—bersiap menyerang. Langsung saja ia tebaskan cambuknya ke arah Fugen sementara sasarannya hanya terlihat pasrah dan putus asa.

WUUUSH!! BLAAARR!!!

"Heh—?!!"

"Eh?" Sekelebat muncul dinding angin yang melindungi tubuhnya tepat sebelum cambukan Bunchuu mengenai sasaran. "Angin?!"

"Dinding angin..." Bunchuu berhenti menyerang. Angin-angin itu berubah menjadi hembusan topan. "Apa dia sudah datang—?!"

Hening.

"FUGEEEN!!! DASAR SI BODOH INI!!"

"Ah—" Fugen berbalik mencari asal suara itu. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya. "BOU-CHAN!"

Dihadapannya, tampaklah si pemuda berambut gelap—yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Taikoubou—sedang menunggangi reiju kuda nil bernama Suupuushian.

"Bunchuu, lama tak jumpa!" sapa Taikoubou pada musuh bebuyutannya.

Bunchuu menghela napas. Tampak seutas senyum dibibirnya. "Taikoubou, bukankah kau sudah kabur dengan ekor terkulai?"

"Enak saja!" bantah Taikoubou yang merasa tersindir. "Kali ini takkan sama dengan yang sebelumnya!"

"Baiklah. Kemarilah Taikoubou!" tantang Bunchuu. Taikoubou bersiap menyerang.

"Bou-chan, kenapa kau malah balik kembali ke sini, sih? Padahal sudah pakai obat tidur yang kusiapkan dengan susah payah."

"Jangan remehkan Bunchuu, Fugen! Apa kau kira sanggup mengulur waktu sendirian saja? Kalau saja Suupuu dan aku datang terlambat, bisa-bisa kau akan mati sia-sia" kata Taikoubou. _Fugen itu memang keras kepala_, gumamnya.

"Begitu, ya..."

"Tuan Fugen tenang saja! Orang-orang Kun Lun sudah pulih dan sedang menyusul kemari dengan Koukin Rikishi" ujar Suupuushian menenangkan Fugen yang nampak gelisah.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" kata Bunchuu meremehkan. "Itu hanya akan sedikit memperpanjang nyawa..."

"...ATAU AKU SALAH, TAIKOUBOU—??!!!"

BLAAR! DUUAAARR!!!

"Sudah mulai, Bou-chan—"

Dengan sigap, Taikoubou langsung membentuk dinding angin untuk melindungi diri—ia, Fugen, dan Suupuushian—dan terus bertahan. Bunchuu tak henti-hentinya menyerang tanpa memberi sedikitpun kesempatan.

"Taikoubou, sampai kapan kau bermaksud begitu? Dengan hanya bertahan, sebelum sekutumu datang pun kau pasti sudah kehabisan tenaga."

"Tuanku, berjuanglah!!" kata Suupuu memberi semangat.

"AKU MENGERTI!! FUGEN!!! AYO, MAJU DENGAN **B QUICK ATTACK**!!!"

"B Quick Attack maksudmu jurus yang kita mainkan waktu kita sedang menjalani pertapaan?" tanya Fugen mencoba memastikan.

"Betul! Entah berhasil atau tidak, pokoknya lakukan saja!"

Fugen mengutak-atik paopeinya—yang mirip seperti komputer. "Baiklah, Bou-chan! Paopei Dashinben dan Paopei Taikyoku Fuin, combine! OK!!"

Tiba-tiba Taikoubou mengubah bentuk dinding anginnya dan menyerang balik dengan menambah ketajaman anginnya. Bunchuu kaget dan tak sempat mengelak. Beberapa cambukan yang tadi ia lontarkan berbalik ke arahnya.

JRAAS!, pipi kanan Bunchuu terluka. Walau hanya robekan kecil.

"Bagus! Kita berhasil, Fugen!" sahut Taikoubou penuh kemenangan. "Kita berhasil melukai orang itu. Orang yang bahkan didekati saja tidak bisa, kini bisa terluka. Meskipun lukanya ringan, tapi tetap saja tak ada orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikalahkan!"

Tangan kirinya mengelap darah yang menetes keluar dari pipi kirinya. "Apa tadi yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Hehehe... aku hanya menepis cambukmu!" jawab Taikoubou singkat. Kemudian disusul penjelasan panjang dari Fugen, "Paopei komputer Taikyoku Fuin ini bisa merekam memori pola serangan musuh. Kemudian bila pola itu dikirimkan pada paopei milik sekutu, jadinya bisa melacak serangan musuh secara otomatis. Sepertinya, sebagian besar seranganmu hanya memusingkan mata dan nampaknya yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran hanya 3-5 serangan saja, ya! Singkatnya, bila bagian yang kena sasaran itu arahnya diubah dengan angin Dashinben, seranganmu bisa dilumpuhkan!"

"ITULAH **B QUICK ATTACK** YANG TELAH KAMI CIPTAKAN!!!" sambung Taikoubou over-PEDE. Bunchuu hanya merespon dengan desahan napas.

"Hei, Bunchuu!" panggil Taikoubou. "Apakah peruntunganmu sudah habis?"

CLING!, akhirnya datang beberapa Koukin Rikishi yang ditumpangi oleh sekutu-sekutu Taikoubou dari pihak Kun Lun. Para Juunisen Kun Lun telah hadir!

"Taikobou, Fugen, Suupuushian! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

"Menyerahlah, Bunchuu! Juunisen Kun Lun ini akan menjadi lawanmu" ujar Taikoubou dengan nada superover-PEDE. "Nah, kali ini, dengan jumlah orang ini, akan kita pastikan keberhasilan B Quick!!!"

Dalam sekejap, Bunchuu sudah dikepung Koukin Rikishi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Hanya diam di posisinya yang terjepit tanpa mencoba melakukan perlawanan. Ujung bibirnya naik ke atas.

Serangan pertama dilakukan oleh Youzen—satu-satunya siluman yang menjadi sekutu Kun Lun—dengan kekuatan wujud Hanyoutainya (hanyoutai = separuh siluman. Dapat meningkatkan kesaktian). Dibantu dengan serangan berturut-turut dari semua Juunisen(12 sennin Kun Lun. Jabatannya setara dengan Juttenkun dari pihak Jin Ao) yang lain—minus Taikoubou dan Fugen.

DUUAAARR!!!, Pada akhirnya—untuk kedua kalinya—Bunchuu berhasil diledakkan. Semua Koukin Rikishi terbang menjauh. Hanya Taikoubou yang masih menonton dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Bou-chan, kita juga harus pergi..." ajak Fugen. Taikoubou melirik pria dibelakangnya. "APA—?!! Kan jarang-jarang hasilnya baik!"

"Tapi, aku yakin kalau Bunchuu belum mati" kata Fugen dengan sangat yakin.

"Apa—??!!!"

Ledakan besar tadi menyisakan kepulan-kepulan asap dan kobaran api yang sangat panas. Darisana terlihat siluet reiju yang berdiri tegap tanpa lecet. Tiba-tiba badannya terbelah dua dan Bunchuu keluar dari dalamnya. "Kerja yang bagus, Kokukirin."

"Sialan! Reiju itu mengganggu saja!" umpat Doutoku Shinkun—salah satu anggota Juunisen Kun Lun yang ada disana.

"Transformasi...? Jadi begitu rupanya cara dia bertahan dari ledakan tadi..."

Bunchuu pun turun dari atas tunggangannya. Membiarkan Kokukirin untuk menontonnya 'Menghabisi Juunisen Kun Lun'.

"Kenapa? Kalian tak mau maju lagi?" tantang Bunchuu percaya diri. Pihak Kun Lun sendiri hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba disekitar tubuh Bunchuu terasa hawa Chi yang amat sangat besar.

_Tekanan tenaga dalam Bunchuu... semakin bertambah..._

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MINTA!! AYO HAJAR!!!" teriak Kouryuu dan Jikou—anggota Juuniisen yang datang—seraya maju mendekati Bunchuu. Mencoba menyerang dari jarak dekat. Taikoubou kaget. "JANGAAAAN!!! FUGEN, KITA HARUS LINDUNGI MEREKA!!!"

"Baik" Kedua Juunisen itu terus maju. Bunchuu bersiap menyerang. Satu ayunan cambuk terlarangnya menghasilkan puluhan serangan cambuk yang tertuju pada dua orang itu. Taikoubou dengan sigap berusaha menghalaunya dengan menyelubungi tubuh rekannya itu dengan dinding angin.

SYUUT!

"APAA—??!! Anginku di..."

Dalam sekejap, angin yang dibuat Taikoubou lenyap dan semua serangan Bunchuu mengenai tubuh Kouryuu dan Jikou. Mengoyak tubuh keduanya hingga hancur. "AAAARRGH—"

"Kalau bertarung dengan menyisakan tenaga lebih, rasanya tidak sopan dengan orang yang menjelang ajalnya. Tapi, setelah aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku..." Arwah Kouryuu dan Jikou melayang naik dan pergi ke arah Hoshindai. "Dunia atas langit, pada hari ini akan runtuh."

Pihak Kun Lun menelan ludah. "Inilah Taishi negeri Yin..."

_Inilah... BUNCHUU!!!_

Bunchuu kembali menyerang dan kali ini ia berhasil melumpuhkan semua Koukin Rikishi yang ada. para Juunisen yang menungganginya langsung melompat turun dan mendarat disalah satu tempat.

"Dengan ini, mau tak mau kau sudah bisa memahaminya kan, Taikoubou?" kata Bunchuu sambil membuang muka. "Bahwa meskipun jumlah orang bertambah, kalian tak mungkin bisa menaklukkanku."

Taikoubou mulai panik. "Lebih dari yang kubayangkan... perbedaannya sampai sejauh ini..."

"Bou-chan... dari awal kita memang sudah mengerti betapa saktinya Bunchuu itu" ujar Fugen. "Tapi, kini sudah banyak korban yang mati, jadi kau jangan sampai gentar!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Fugen! Saat planet-planet runtuh adalah satu-satunya kesempatan kita! Bila membiarkan itu lolos, dunia atas langit mungkin akan hancur demi Bunchuu seorang!" ujar Taikoubou lagi.

"Saat planet runtuh...?" tanya Fugen tak mengerti. Ia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Betul juga!"

"Doutoku Shinkun! Kalau sudah jadi begini, kita harus lancarkan serangan gabungan" usul Youzen pada Juunisen didekatnya itu. "Meskipun begitu, kalau tidak berhasil juga, berarti Bunchuu sudah tidak bisa dihentikan dengan kekuatan dunia sennin. Ayo, kita serang habis-habisan walau nyawa taruhannya!"

"Youzen! Kamu mundurlah!" kata Doutoku tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Youzen terdiam. "Lindungilah Taikoubou! Demi mempertaruhkan harga diri Juunisen Kun Lun akan kami buktikan kalau kami mampu menaklukkan Bunchuu."

Youzen terpaku. "...Juunisen..."

'_Semuanya, dengar...'_

"Apa—!? Suaranya Fugen...!?"

'_Aku bicara dengan mengalirkan gelombang getaran secara langsung pada gendang telinga kalian semua. Suaraku takkan terdengar kecuali oleh Juunisen...'_

Fugen sibuk berkonsentrasi menghantarkan suaranya dengan paopei yang digenggamnya—Taikyoku Fuin.

'_Akan kusampaikan petunjuk dari Bou-chan... Sebentar lagi planet disekeliling kita akan berjatuhan karena tadi tungku penggerak telah hancur. Dengan menggunakan kekacauan tersebut, semuanya akan menyerang Bunchuu. Kita sesuaikan timing-nya, lalu pada saat yang sama, kita akan lancarkan serangan dengan memusatkan serangan pada 1 titik. Sampai disini, adalah kata-kata dari Bou-chan, tapi... tapi... seandainya Bunchuu masih bisa lolos dari serangan itu... makanya, sekarang aku bermaksud menyampaikan usulku pada kalian semua...'_

"Usul...?!!" Para Juunisen memandang ke arah Fugen.

"...sudah kausampaikan?!" tanya Taikoubou setelah Fugen selesai menyampaikan pesannya.

"...Ya."

"Tenaga sudah terkuras habis, istirahatlah!" saran Taikoubou melihat Fugen yang nampak kelelahan. Wajahnya begitu cemas. "Kalau itu sih, Bou-chan juga sama saja, kan?" katanya menolak untuk istirahat.

"Selain itu..." Fugen menggenggam erat paopeinya. Ia tersenyum. "Jelek-jelek begini, aku kan juga anggota Juunisen Kun Lun."

"...kenapa, Juunisen? Apa kalian tak mau lagi menaklukkan aku?!" tanya Bunchuu karena melihat semua musuhnya itu hanya diam menunggu sesuatu. "Kalau tak mau kemari, aku yang ke sana!"

"Eits, tunggu dulu! Coba kau lihat ke atas sebentar...!?" kata Doutoku sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke atas. "Apa?" Bunchuu ikutan menoleh ke atas.

GLAAR! GLAAR! GLAAR!, planet-planet yang ada didalam Pulau Jin Ao berjatuhan dari atas. Saatnya bagi para Juunisen untuk mulai melancarkan serangan.

"Betul juga, ya! Dasar Taikoubou! Jadi ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu?" kata Bunchuu sambil melompat dari tempatnya berpijak tadi karena reruntuhan planet sudah mulai menghantam sekelilingnya.

"BAGUUS!! AYO, MAJUU!!!"

Tiga orang Juunisen sudah mulai menyerang Bunchuu.

"Doutoku Shinkun, aku juga mau ikut!" sahut Youzen yang lelah menunggu. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda terbang kearahnya. Refleks, ia langsung menangkapnya.

"Kamu tetaplah hidup dan serahkan benda itu pada anak didikku, Tenka! Kumohon!" kata Doutoku yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi.

"GURU FUGEN! AKU JUGA MAU MAJU BERSAMA GURU!" teriak Mokutaku—murid Fugen—yang sudah siap menyerang.

"JANGAN! Mokutaku, kamu jagalah Bou-chan!" perintah Fugen pada anak didik semata wayangnya(???) itu.

"FUGEN!" Taikoubou menoleh pada sennin yang dulu seangkatan dengannya itu. "JANGAN BICARA HAL YANG NGGAK PERLU! AKU NGGAK PERLU PENGAWAL SEGALA!" bantahnya.

"Taikoubou suusu(suusu = panggilan untuk sesama murid yang ada di perguruan yang sama)!" panggil Youzen yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Menahan Taikoubou yang berusaha menyusul Fugen. "Yang disini serahkan saja pada Juunisen!"

"YOUZEN!?" Taikoubou kaget. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Youzen. Aku harus menyusul Fugen sekarang juga, gumamnya. "LEPASKAN, YOUZEN...!!? LEPASKAN AKUU!!!"

Fugen terbang menyusul Juunisen yang lain. Tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, ia berkata, "Tolong ya, Youzen! Jagalah Bou-chan!"

GLAAAR!!!

_Dengan mempertaruhkan nama Juunisen Kun Lun yang menjadi panutan..._

"KAMI AKAN MENAKLUKKANMU, BUNCHUU!!!"

Semua orang yang maju bertarung dan menyerang Bunchuu sendiri-sendiri. Tak ada yang saling membantu.

"Huh—!! Disini mengikuti Taikoubou..." Bunchuu melancarkan serangan balasan untuk mengatasi para Juunisen yang baginya mengganggu itu. "...apa serangan perseorangan bisa diharapkan?!"

Doutoku maju ke hadapan Bunchuu dan mencoba menyerang. "Cih! Susahnya..." umpatnya. Ia tetap berusaha menyerangnya seorang diri sementara yang lain sibuk menyerang sendiri-sendiri. Bunchuu mengarahkan serangan cambuk terlarangnya pada Doutoku. Dan sekejap saja, sennin Kun Lun itu terkena serangan mutlak dari Bunchuu.

"...SEMUANYA PUSATKAN PADA 1 TITIK!!" teriak Taikoubou berusaha mengingatkan. "Kalau bertarung sendiri-sendiri..."

BLAAAR!!! DUUAAAR!!

"Mau berusaha bagaimana pun, kalau nggak bisa, ya, nggak bisa..." Salah seorang Juunisen maju menghadapi Bunchuu. "Selanjutnya, tolong ya, Fugen!"

'_Usulku bisa jadi adalah hal yang kejam bagi kalian...'_

Bunchuu terus mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengatasi para Juunisen yang menyerangnya sendiri-sendiri dari berbagai arah.

'_Singkatnya...'_

Reruntuhan yang terus berjatuhan dari atas membuat Bunchuu sulit membaca serangan dari para Juunisen.

'_...disini, daripada memusatkan pada 1 titik, kita bertarung secara serampangan saja...'_

Cambukan-cambukan Bunchuu menyerang dan menghancurkan semua reruntuhan bebatuan yang mengganggunya.

'_...dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih menceraiberaikan kekuatannya yang sudah terpusat...'_

Bunchuu sudah mulai kewalahan.

'_Begitulah... aku ingin kalian memancing Bunchuu dengan mengorbankan nyawa kalian...'_

BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAAAM!!!

Beberapa arwah para Juunisen melayang ke Hoshindai. Terlihat seperti bintang—ah.. komet! Taikoubou yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya melihat kepergian mereka dengan shock. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya.

'_kemudian...'_

Arwah-arwah itu melayang melewatinya. Taikoubou kaget melihat apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Sisanya..." Bunchuu menoleh ke sekeliling.

'_Terakhir, AKU...!!!'_

Fugen muncul dari atas Bunchuu dan turun ke belakang Bunchuu. Lawannya langsung kaget.

"Berjalan lancar, ya!" ujarnya pelan. "Supaya tidak disadari olehmu, aku berusaha mendekatimu hingga ke tempat dimana kau tak bisa mengelakkan serangan. Dengan begini, aku bisa menyerangmu dengan satu pukulan saja!"

Bunchuu melirik ke belakang. "FUGEN SHINJIN!!!"

Sekelebat cahaya yang begitu terang terpancar keluar dari paopei milik Fugen.

"Selamat tinggal, Bou-chan..."

Taikoubou tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya. Ia melihat sahabatnya yang berada tepat dibelakang musuh. Wajahnya cemas. Ia merasa takut. Semakin lama, pandangan matanya terhalang oleh cahaya putih yang terpancar dari paopei Taikyoku Fuin.

— **flashback mode**** on —**

**Taikoubou's POV**

Dahulu kala, saat aku dan Fugen mencuri Koukin Rikishi milik Yang Mulia Genshi Tenson dan pergi ke dunia manusia...

"HOHOHOHO! Mancing! Ayo, terus mancing!" kataku bersemangat sambil mengayun-ayunkan alat pancingnya yang sederhana.

"Bou-chan..." panggil Fugen. Ia melepaskan kepiting yang ditangkapnya tadi. "Apa kita datang ke dunia manusia untuk hal seperti ini? Meskipun tidak untuk dimakan, tapi mancing itu tetep nggak boleh, lho!"

"Aku mengerti, kok! Dasar kau ini santo palsu!" bantahku dengan sedikit membentak. Aku sedikit kesal. "Lihat! Catch and Release!" kataku sambil melempar ikan yang baru kupancing tadi kembali ke sungai.

Fugen berjalan mendekatiku. Ia memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku. "Nih, aku kasih barang bagus!"

Apa yang diberikannya? Hanya sebuah jarum runcing yang lurus. Memang sih, jarum itu disambung dengan senar pancing. Tapi mana bisa buat mancing? "Jarum pancing buatanku sendiri, lho!" katanya dengan nada bangga.

"O, oi, itu, sih, nggak bisa untuk memancing!" kataku menolak.

"Bou-chan sedang mancing buat berpikir, kan? Aku mengerti kok!" sahutnya. Kuakui. Itu memang benar sekali. Tapi kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Tapi, tidakkah kau merasa bersalah kalau harus melukai ikan untuk hal seperti itu?"

Aku tertegun. "Kau memang sama sekali membenci pertikaian, ya!"

"Bou-chan juga sebenarnya begitu, kan?" ujarnya. "Makanya kita cocok."

"Tapi..." Ia mendongak menatap langit biru cerah yang secerah warna biru rambut dan matanya yang lembut. "Bou-chan, aku merasa suatu saat nanti kau akan menerjunkan diri dalam pertempuran. Sebab didalam hatimu, terdapat pedang yang bercahaya gemerlap. Dan pada saat itu, aku pun akan berada disisimu. Karena aku memiliki kesaktian untuk hal tersebut..."

Sejak mendengar kata-kata Fugen waktu itu, aku jadi tidak pernah memancing ikan. Hanya bermain-main dengan alat pancingan yang dikaitkan dengan senar yang berujungkan pelampung. Itu takkan menyakiti ikan lagi, kan, Fugen...?

— **flashback ****mode off —**

**Taikoubou's POV**

_Aku jadi terkenang lagi akan saat itu... dia tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh sampai mati!_

Cahaya itu semakin terang. Wujudnya kini tak tampak lagi dari matanya.

SIIING!!

**Fugen's POV**

_Bou-chan..._

_Untuk menghasilkan sesuatu, harus ada seseorang yang rela berkorban..._

_Dan semakin besar hal tersebut, maka jumlah korban pun akan berbanding lurus..._

**Tapi bukan berarti kita harus mengorbankan diri sendiri, kan?**

_Ini keputusanku sendiri, jadi kau tak perlu merasa iba atau kasihan..._

_Sebaiknya, berduka saja untukku, itu sudah cukup..._

**Fugen...**

**Kamu selalu saja begitu! Bertindak lebih dulu dan mengorbankan diri sendiri...**

_Bukannya Bou-chan juga begitu, kan?_

**Kau salah!**

**Aku selalu berpikir supaya semua orang bisa bertahan hidup!**

_Begitu..._

_Supaya semua orang bisa bertahan hidup..._

TIK!

Paopei Fugen terus memancarkan cahaya. LEDAKAN BUNUH DIRI!!!

"Selamat tinggal, Bou-chan..."

SIIIING!

"FUGEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Taikoubou sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berteriak, ia hanya ingin sahabat yang amat disayanginya itu kembali disisinya. Bersamanya. Selamat dan tetap hidup.

DUUAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!

Ledakan dahsyat dari tempat Fugen dan Bunchuu ikut menghancurkan sekelilingnya.

"Gawat!" Kini Youzen terlihat panik. "Taikoubou suusu, ukuran ledakan Fugen terlalu besar!"

"Tuanku, ayo kabur!" ajak Suupuu. Taikoubou yang menunggang di atasnya hanya diam. "Tuanku...!!!"

Tetap tak ada respon dari Taikoubou. "TUANKU...!!???"

Puluhan—bahkan, ratusan arwah melayang dari tempat bekas ledakan itu ke arah Hoshindai. Diantaranya pasti ada Fugen, sahabatnya.

"Aku... sudah tahu bakal begini jadinya..." ujar Taikoubou sambil memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. "Bila berpikir dari kedudukan Juunisen atau pun wataknya Fugen, akan jelas dengan sendirinya bahwa mereka bertarung melawan Bunchuu dengan tekad mati terhormat... dan aku memanfaatkan sifat mereka semua... benar-benar strategi yang buruk!"

Disaat akhirnya Bunchuu berhasil dikalahkan, semuanya bersorak bahagia. Walaupun menelan banyak korban, tapi semuanya tetap merasa lega. Sementara Taikoubou yang sedang menyendiri...

_Fugen, sahabatku... maaf, aku tak bisa melidun__gimu waktu itu... aku memang sahabat yang bodoh! Tapi lihatlah, aku berhasil mengalahkan Bunchuu... ini semua untukmu... sebagai tanda rasa dukaku untuk kepergianmu...Bagaimana rasanya pindah ke Hoshindai? Aku juga ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Melihat raut wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum dan sifatmu selalu sok mengkhawatirkanku itu...tapi, sayang... aku tak mungkin pergi ke sana!_

"Tuanku..."

Suupuushian menatap iba pada majikannya yang menangis sambil duduk dipinggiran bebatuan.

**Demikianlah perang besar dunia atas langit telah berakhir, menyisakan ****bekas cakar yang dalam di dada masing-masing...**

– OWARI –

Bagaimana? Aneh kan? Panjang banget pula! Tapi tetep, bagi yang mau membaca, arigatou! Makasih banyak... mungkin ini bakalan jadi satu-satunya fict Hoshin Engi yang saya buat. Mungkin juga enggak – hehe... -. Review juga ya! Kalo kalian mau...

Selamat jalan, Fugen Shinjin...

Kau kan tetap jadi chara HE favorite-ku sampai kapan pun...


End file.
